


The Key

by madamehomesecretary



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic af, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamehomesecretary/pseuds/madamehomesecretary
Summary: “David, stop. I’m trying to find the right key,” she murmured in frustration, starting over on her key ring as she tried to ignore the feeling of David’s chest pressed against the bare skin of her back.She didn’t even have that many bloody keys. Why couldn’t she find the one she needed?Letting out a noise of success as she finally identified the right one, she moved closer to the door, desperate to gain entry and continue what she had started on the way home.





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this prompt in my head for a while, begging to get out. So ... it looks like this is the result. Comments are SO appreciated as I'm still relatively new to the smut writing world. So I would love to hear what you guys think. 
> 
> I fully blame my obsession with Richard's white Armani tux for this. Thanks to Zei for the inspiration for the green shoes/dress. It seemed like a good combo. :)
> 
> Xo.

Julia fumbled with the keys in her hand, trying to correctly identify the brass one that would open the door to her flat. Copious amounts of alcohol at a state dinner were only part of the reason she struggled as she heard David slowly approaching behind her, his breathing heavy. 

“Julia, what’s taking so long?” He whispered in a whining tone, coming particularly close to her ear. He didn’t touch her, but she felt the goosebumps appear on her skin anyway and she shivered. 

She could feel his warm breath wreaking havoc on her senses as he leaned his upper body against her back and she closed her eyes, steadying herself against the door as she threw out her hand to catch herself. He smelled faintly of alcohol and swayed just a little against her. She could feel him grinning mischievously as he pressed his face to her cheek. 

“David, stop. I’m trying to find the right key,” she murmured in frustration, starting over on her key ring as she tried to ignore the feeling of David’s chest pressed against the bare skin of her back. 

She didn’t even have that many bloody keys. Why couldn’t she find the one she needed? 

Letting out a noise of success as she finally identified the right one, she moved closer to the door, desperate to gain entry and continue what  _ she _ had started on the way home. It had become obvious that David was trying to beat her at her own game. 

“Am I making things difficult for you, ma’am?” David asked with a cheeky grin. 

Before she could insert the key into the lock, she felt him take a step closer to her. His hands reached for her hips, one hand clutching the silk of her emerald evening gown between his fingers as he pressed himself fully against her from behind. His other hand moved to the open back of her dress, where he pulled lightly at the thin green strap that ran diagonally across her flushed skin, leaning down and placing a series of kisses on the exposed skin there. 

“Not as  _ hard _ as I’m making things for you, Sargeant Budd,” she said lowly, feeling his erection pressing insistently into her lower back. She turned her head to look at him with a satisfied smile and an arched brow. 

“That’s not fair, Julia,” he responded dryly, his eyes darkening as her gaze met his. “You started this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sargeant.” Julia shrugged, feigning innocence at David’s accusation. 

_ She had to admit she had been rather merciless in the car on the way home after a terribly drab dinner. She had found herself staring at David more often than not during the event as he socialized with the few people he knew there, and she quickly began to fantasize what she would do to him in the comfort of their own home. The few times she had met his gaze, the way he looked at her had her swallowing hard as she sipped at her champagne, feeling the bubbles fizzle and pop against her tongue.  _

_ She looked around the room, her eyes searching for anywhere they could be alone. But the state dinner was an important event and there seemed to be members of parliament huddled together in every corner. Her gaze fell upon a coat closet, and she entertained the thought of hiding out there together for a brief moment. Just watching David in his tux as he moved about the room was driving her mad.  _

_ Although Julia never had a problem locating David in a crowd, the stark contrast of his white tuxedo jacket made following him around the room a bit easier than usual tonight. Taking in his appearance, the laugh he exchanged with another PPO at some outlandish story, the way the gray streak at his temple caught the light just right, how his tux seemed to enhance his broad shoulders… maybe that coat closet wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  _

_ Shaking herself from her alcohol-induced haze, she chided herself for even thinking about it. If she was making a run for Number 10 in the fall, the last thing she needed was to be discovered fooling around with her former bodyguard-turned boyfriend in a coat closet at a state dinner. No, she couldn’t take the risk. Her needs would have to wait.  _

_ Or so she thought. As she met David’s icy blue stare from across the room, his brow furrowed conspiratorially. Watching the way his eyes started from her head and trailed down her body slowly, taking in every inch of her, Julia knew she was in trouble when his gaze met hers again. David glanced discreetly at his watch, then returned his attention to Julia as he nodded his head only a fraction toward the door, giving her a questioning look with the raise of his brow.  _

_ Biting her lip in response and downing the last of her champagne in a final gulp, she made her excuses to the couples sitting around her at the table. Approximately three minutes later, she and David were sitting comfortably in the back of their town car headed home for what promised to be a very entertaining evening.  _

_ Julia smiled innocently as she pressed the button for the privacy partition and it raised slowly, separating them from their driver. The feature was new, but one that she had insisted on, claiming she needed privacy for meetings and phone calls as she geared up for a fall campaign. _

_ Which was true, of course. But, no one needed to know what kind of “meetings” she and David engaged in during their free time either.  _

_ What had started as her hand resting simply on his knee in the backseat of her ministerial car soon became her incessantly trailing her nails in slow circles on his thigh. With each swipe, she grew closer to her destination with a wicked smirk. Every time he audibly sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, she put more pressure on his inner thigh through the fabric of his tuxedo pants, biting softly at her bottom lip.  _

_ He would reach out to touch her and she denied him every time, removing her hand from his thigh when his skin came in contact with hers. Each time, Julia made a disapproving tut, her disdain obvious. She was in charge tonight. David would pale in response, desperate for her touch and found himself pulling away before her hand would return to his thigh. She could feel the muscles there tensing underneath her carefully administered touch. A few minutes of her machinations would pass before David reached for her again as if he had forgotten the rules, letting out a huff as she withdrew her hand for the umpteenth time.  _

_ “Patience, David,” she murmured with a Cheshire Cat-like smile, enjoying the cat-and-mouse game they were playing. He only let out a grunt in reply.  _

_ By the time they had made it back to Overstrand Mansions, David’s breathing was harsh and Julia wore a knowing grin as she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, then reached to wipe the tell-tale red lipstick smudge from his mouth.  _

_ David’s eyes were dark as he stared at her, taking her thumb between his lips and sucking on it lightly. His eyes never left hers as he swiped his tongue against it. She let out a small gasp as he bit down lightly on the flesh of her manicured finger. She swallowed hard, feeling her stomach tense at the sensation, but took her time withdrawing her finger from David’s mouth.  _

_ When she finally did, her eyes narrowed, ready to admonish him. Just then, the privacy partition between the front and back seat came down and her driver announced they had reached their destination. Julia looked around in surprise. She had been so distracted by her torture of David, she hadn’t even noticed they had arrived at the flat.  _

_ “Have a good night, Home Secretary,” her driver said, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him as he pulled to the curb. Yes, Frank was always quite professional.  _

_ Julia’s eyes never left David’s as she responded. “Oh, I plan to.”  _

Julia closed her eyes tightly in response to David’s ministrations, his hands still wandering across the fabric of her silk dress. While one hand squeezed her hip, the other moved to the slit in her dress, quickly finding its way under the material and moving against her leg. His fingertips felt like they were setting fire to her skin as she warmed under his palm. She sucked in a breath at his touch, quickly clearing her throat to disguise the sound. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to lose control of her own game, and quickly. 

The hitch in her breath was the smallest sound, but one that David zeroed in on instantly. He grinned widely, feeling confident that the tide was turning in his favor. 

He had been hired to watch Julia and to learn her behavior quickly as her PPO. But there were other things… more  _ intimate _ things... that he was especially good at noticing. The noises she made when he teased her, the way her eyes darkened and then widened right before he drove her over the brink, and the breathless way she said his name as she came down from her high, to name just a few. 

“I heard that,” he whispered and Julia steeled herself against the wetness she felt puddling between her thighs at the gruff tone of his voice, low and insistent as his lips pressed against her earlobe. 

“Heard what?” Julia asked coyly, withdrawing from his touch before his hand could land where she really wanted it most. 

Turning to face him, she gulped as he stepped toward her and she unconsciously took a step back, feeling the chill from the door against her back. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise and shivered as goose bumps covered her arms and legs unexpectedly. David chuckled as a blush colored Julia’s cheeks. 

“That intake of breath I love so much,” David continued, moving his head closer to hers. “It’s the same noise you make when I do  _ this… _ ” 

Leaning forward on a path Julia assumed would meet her lips, David rested both of his arms against the door on each side of her shoulders, effectively pinning her in place. She could feel her control over their game ebbing away as he stared wordlessly into her eyes, his gaze moving from the green orbs he loved so much to her lips and back again. He moved his face closer to hers, hovering there and she closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of his mouth on hers that never came. 

Instead, she let out a squeal as David redirected his lips, going for the spot behind her ear he knew that she loved. Feeling his mouth against the skin there, she shuddered as another warm sensation flooded her body. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as he lavished his attention there, his tongue darting out to caress her sensitive skin. David grinned against her neck, biting down gently as his lips moved in a downward path, only pulling away to proudly admire the small, red mark that now adorned her neck.

“David Nathaniel Budd, did you just mark me?!” She asked incredulously and David cringed momentarily at the use of his full name. 

“Busted?” The line came out as more of a question than a comment and Julia sighed. “I’m going to have to wear a turtleneck to wor-”

David pressed his lips against hers quickly before she could continue. Thrown off guard by the sudden attack of his lips, she sighed against his mouth again as she felt his tongue seeking admittance. 

Giving in to his persuasion rather quickly, the two continued to kiss, oblivious to their surroundings. When she pulled away to catch her breath, she gathered the thick material of his tux jacket in her palms, pushing it off his shoulders and watching as it landed in a pile on the marble floor with a soft thud. Bringing her attention back to his upper body, she ran her hands over his arms, seeking the feel of his well-defined muscles as they strained underneath the tight button-down shirt. David’s brow furrowed before returning his hands to each side of her body against the door. Her arms wrapped around his back, her stomach tensing with desire as she pulled him tighter to her, pressing her chest against his with a satisfied hum and licking her lips. 

“David… inside…” she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed again. 

“Christ, it’s called foreplay, Julia,” he teased with a cocky grin. “We’ll get there.” Julia rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. 

“Inside the flat!” She corrected, rolling her eyes and shaking her head with an amused grin. 

Dropping the keys into his outstretched hand, she moved from the door, ducking under his arm that was still braced against the door. She leaned over to gather his jacket from the floor while he finally unlocked the door. 

Moving past him into the living room, Julia dropped her clutch into an armchair before disappearing on her way to the bedroom. David watched her go, grinning at the way the silk of her dress clung tightly to her body in all the right places. He was about to follow her, when she stopped in the doorway, pausing to look over her shoulder. Her eyes were dark and the way she was looking at him made him stop in his tracks. 

“Stay here.” The words were quiet but stern and David found himself nodding, unsure what Julia was up to as she disappeared from view. 

“Should I get the wine?” He called behind her, and he couldn’t help but smile when he heard Julia’s laugh as it echoed down the hallway.

“Is that even a question?” she called back as he heard the bedroom door close behind her. David stared after her for another minute, puzzled as he heard the lock click into place. 

  
  
  


David was sitting on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table as he sipped from a glass of white wine when he heard the tell-tale click and the door open above the sound of the soft jazz music now echoing in the room. Sitting up, he leaned to the right to catch a glimpse of Julia as she walked slowly down the hall, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. 

As she moved into the light, David’s jaw visibly dropped as he took in her appearance. Starting at her head and working his way down, he felt his mouth go dry. Julia had swapped her long silk evening gown for the tuxedo jacket she had pushed off of David in the hallway. 

She stood in front of him with a wide smile as she fiddled with the sleeves of the jacket. The coat was buttoned in the middle and left little to the imagination as the edges of a black lace bra peeked out from beneath the collar of the jacket, showing off the swell of her breasts, where David’s gaze lingered before continuing downward. 

The jacket hit her mid-thigh, leaving her long shapely legs exposed, much to David’s pleasure. His eyes continued to move down, taking in the green pointed heels she was still wearing from their night out. The straps wrapped around her ankle delicately, each tied in a bow. He briefly let his mind wander to pulling the straps free with his teeth before he finally let his gaze return to her face. 

She was watching the way he appraised her proudly, holding her arms up in a shrug as if to ask if her wardrobe change met his approval. 

“Well?” She finally asked when David said nothing, his mouth still hanging open. 

“I...um…wow,” he murmured, struggling to find the words he was actually looking for. 

Julia laughed then, the sound filling the room. 

“Always a man of many words, David,” she teased, sauntering over slowly to the coffee table where she picked up her glass of wine, letting out an appreciative noise as she took a long sip. 

She complimented him on the choice of Pinot Grigio he had picked, but he didn’t actually register the words she was saying. His focus had returned to her legs, as he imagined them wrapped tightly around his waist and he unconsciously bit down hard on his lip. 

David cleared his throat, visibly shifting in his seat. Julia’s stare fell to his lap as she held the wine glass against her lips, barely concealing a smile. She raised a brow then, taking in his discomfort and the way he was obviously straining against the slacks that clung tightly to his hips. 

While she had been changing, he had unbuttoned his dress shirt, leaving it hanging open loosely on his frame, his undershirt leaving little to the imagination as she eyed him hungrily. 

“You look good in Armani,” he finally said, his words breaking the silence in the room that was practically buzzing in a sort of electric standoff. 

As if his words had triggered something in her, she returned the wine glass to the coffee table and approached the couch. David watched the way the material of the jacket swished against her body as she moved slowly toward him. He swallowed hard. 

“So do you,” she said in agreement as she reached him, placing a knee on each side of the couch so she was straddling his lap, hovering slightly above his body with a mischievous grin. 

“You were driving me crazy tonight, David,” she admitted, finally sinking down onto his lap with a sigh that she didn’t realize she had been holding. The corners of her mouth turned upward into another smile as she felt his length, hard and ready beneath her. 

“The feeling is mutual,” he told her, his eyes boring into hers, her eyes closing as she pressed against him, beginning to move her hips back and forth slowly. 

“Mmmmm. I can tell.” 

Bringing her palms to rest on his shoulders, she sighed as she leaned forward, capturing his hot mouth with her red-painted lips.

“Julia…” David whispered against her lips, his hand reaching beneath the hem of the jacket and coming to rest on the bare skin of her hip. He squeezed her there, his fingers grasping tightly at her heated skin. 

Moaning against his mouth as her tongue crashed against David’s, Julia pulled away slightly, trying to catch her breath. Her chest was heaving as her nipples strained against the lace of her bra and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than the feel of David beneath her.  _ Yes, harder indeed _ . Her eyes never left his as she continued to move against him slowly, enjoying the feel of the slow burn beginning in the pit of her stomach and the way he thrust his hips against her, matching her tempo. 

He moved his free hand to the small white button of the jacket with the sudden realization that it was the only thing keeping him from admiring her body in full, as she sat above him. He paused for a moment before unfastening it, letting the jacket slip open and giving him his first full view of Julia in her black lacy lingerie. He took in the sight, feeling himself harden even more if it was possible. 

Julia’s gaze flicked down to where their hips were pressed against each other and her brow went up knowingly.

“Like what you see, Sargeant?” She asked, watching as he drank the sight of her in intently, his ice blue eyes darkening. 

David was momentarily distracted, his eyes resting on her chest as he reached for a peaked nipple, straining against the thin lace of her bra. Running his thumb over it, Julia let out a small gasp, the texture of the lace against her sensitive skin causing her body to shift into overdrive. 

While still playing with her left breast, he reached down, shoving the lace away from the right and capturing the pebbled skin between his lips, lapping and sucking gently against her skin. Arching her back in response, Julia reached for David’s dark curls, her fingers intertwining in his hair there as she held him in place against her chest. She would be fine if he stayed in that exact position all night.  _ Well, maybe not that exact one... _

Loosening her grip on his head, he switched his attention to the other breast, repeating his motions as he pushed the lace away from her skin, bunching it under the swell of her chest. Leaning her head back in the ultimate gesture of pleasure, Julia felt her hips begin to move again against her own volition. 

Pulling away from her chest, David looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

“Enough,” he murmured, his tone stern as both hands came to rest on Julia’s hips, stilling them momentarily. Her head snapped up in surprise, and she bit down on her lip, chewing pensively as she took in his demeanor.  _ No more teasing _ , it clearly said all over his face. 

Scooting back so she was straddling his knees, she reached for the belt that currently encircled his waist, keeping her from her prize. She felt his eyes on her as she unbuckled the belt, the metal clanking against the clasp as she hurriedly pulled it from the loop. Her hand went to the button and then the zipper of his dress pants, undoing each one painfully slow as her palm brushed against the bulge she found straining against the dark polyester. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could stand the teasing — for his sake, or her own. 

As he lifted his hips below her, Julia pushed the dress pants and his tight black boxers down in one solid motion, releasing him, hot and throbbing, into the cool air of the room. 

Julia reached for him then, a wicked grin covering her face as she ran her nails lightly over the sensitive skin, and David thrust into the air as his hands squeezed her hips again in response. Taking him in her palm, she admired him slowly before she pumped him a few times. She smiled as she listened to his grunts and harsh breathing that filled the room every time she brushed against him with her skilled hand. 

Watching him as his head lulled heavily against the back of the couch with pleasure, he murmured something unintelligible. Julia strained to head his words, but had no luck as the words all seemed to jumble together. 

“What did you say?” She purred, removing her hand from his cock and scooting closer to him again. With visible Herculean effort, David lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were dark, a shade that Julia was almost sure she’d never seen before. 

“I said that I need to  _ fuck you _ ,” he repeated, his voice deep and his words precise. He put a particular emphasis on the last two words. 

“Mmmmmm. I  _ see _ ,” she responded dryly, trying not to give away the way his words affected her as she felt an intense throbbing beneath the silk of her panties. 

“Why don’t you  _ do it _ then?” She asked, her voice dropping to a hot whisper as she leaned forward, her lips coming dangerously close to his ear. 

David said nothing as he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her forward fully into his lap. The movement was quick and Julia gasped in surprise as she felt his fingers trace intimately over her entrance, the soaked-through silk the only thing separating her from finally feeling his skin against her own. 

David zeroed in on the sound of her gasp for air, and Julia watched as David gave her a knowing smile. Closing her eyes, her back arched as she leaned her head back in anticipation of what was to come. She wondered if David was going to try to punish her for the wicked game she had started in the car. 

She didn’t have to wait long as his hand reached for the hemline of the silk, Julia waiting with bated breath. She reached for him again with a smirk and had just taken him in her hand, her thumb brushing against the sensitive tip of his cock, when she heard the sound of fabric ripping and gasped. 

Feeling cool air hit her pelvic bone, she looked down in surprise at the tattered material David still held in his fist. 

“David!” she cried out, briefly feeling angry. “These were my favorite!”

He looked up at her with a slight shrug. “I’ll get you more,” he offered. “In every color if you want them,” he said with an innocent smile and Julia shoved his shoulder playfully before she began to laugh. Her anger was fleeting.

Her laughter faded and she bit her lip as she looked down at his cock, ready and waiting for her. Taking him in her hand again, she sucked in a breath as she felt his fingers slip between the material that now hung loosely from her hips, coming to rest in the patch of curls there. She was slick with want, and David resisted the urge to push into her then and there, his plan for driving her crazy be damned.

“Julia…” he murmured, his voice cracking as his fingers teased her mercilessly, never slipping inside her despite the way she rocked her body against his hand. 

“Please,” she whispered, whimpering slightly as he rubbed her. Realizing he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted, she moved her hand down to join David’s beneath the silk, suddenly stilling as he grabbed her wrist and held it in place before she could reach her destination.

“No,” he said, his tone serious. Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued to tease her, his skilled fingers moving against her entrance slowly. “No touching yourself,” he instructed, releasing her wrist and she cried out in frustration as he pulled his hand away. 

Julia didn’t cede control in many aspects of her life, but there was something about the way David took charge in the bedroom that she loved. He had helped her see that there was something freeing about not having to run everything like she did in her day-to-day life. But it was moments like these where he drove her crazy. 

Knowing that helping herself along was out of the question, Julia used both her hands to reach for the edge of David’s undershirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her hands went to his chest as she ran her fingers across the scarred skin there. David watched her wordlessly for a moment. 

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, his free hand coming to tangle in the hair that reached the middle of her back in long curls. Reaching for the tuxedo jacket, he pushed it off her shoulders, letting it haphazardly fall to the ground for a second time that night. Julia turned her head, letting her gaze fall to where it had puddled onto the floor. Without any warning, David pushed his index finger into her and Julia let out a moan of surprise her head snapping to face him.  _ Fucking finally.  _

Feeling another finger join the first as he picked up the pace of his strokes, Julia groaned.

“David,” she murmured under her breath. “Faster,” she coached, her eyes slamming shut as David followed the instructions she offered. Okay, maybe she didn’t like  _ completely _ ceding control after all. As his fingers moved in and out of her, she shuddered against him as he reached for her clit with his thumb, rubbing the bundle of nerves in slow, languid circles. Julia felt her body shudder involuntarily against the unhurried movements of his hand. 

She could feel the slow burn beginning in her stomach again and sighed as she thrust insistently against his hand, trying to get him to pick up the pace. Instead, he withdrew from her completely, leaving her feeling empty and unsure. 

She felt the loss of his fingers inside her instantly and pulled away quickly to glare at him. 

“What the fuck, David?” she cried out, her breathing uneven. She had been right at the edge and he knew it. She watched as he brought one of his fingers to his mouth, swirling his tongue around it around gently, never breaking eye contact with Julia. 

She felt her mouth go dry as she watched him. 

“I had a better idea,” he offered, reaching for her hips and pulling her flush against his lap again. 

“ _ Oh. _ ” The breathless noise slipped from Julia’s lips without permission as she felt him hard and ready against her. “Just get on with it,” she whispered, closing her eyes as her hands came to rest against his shoulders. 

Feeling David’s hands settle on her ass, she leaned her head against his, her eyes closing and back arching as he pushed into her quickly. It had been a long night for both of them, full of games and teasing, and they were both more than ready for their simultaneous release. 

Opening her eyes so that she was staring down at him, she stilled for a moment, letting him adjust himself before she began to move in his lap. Rocking back and forth against him, Julia heard David grunt as he thrust into her, pushing her hips against his own. 

Using his shoulders as leverage, Julia rose and fell in David’s lap as they bucked against each other. Bringing her mouth down to his, she planted a sloppy kiss there, biting down on his lip as he hit a particularly good spot and her walls clenched around him. 

The two continued to move against one another, the only sounds in the room their muffled sounds of pleasure as David buried his head in Julia’s neck. He could tell from the way Julia was picking up her pace that she was close and he reached down to help push her over the brink. His thumb returned to her clit, circling with more pressure as her legs began to shake and tense around his thighs. 

Leaning forward and whispering hot encouragement in her ear, David watched as her body began to betray her with the tell-tale signs that her orgasm was close. Her eyes widened as she met David’s gaze, and he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against her lips, his thumb still working against her. 

She cried out loudly as David continued to thrust into her as she felt her whole body began to tremble. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her body against his, writhing against the hard planes of his chest as she let the white-hot heat take over her body. David wasn’t far behind her, pushing into her with a self-satisfied grunt as he followed her over the edge. 

Feeling her body tense and then melt against his, he reached for the clasp of her bra, pushing the lace garment from her body and running his hands over her naked back lightly. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, and David found himself tracing an elaborate pattern over Julia’s skin as they both came down from their high together. 

Reaching for the blanket that covered the back of the sofa, he pulled Julia with him into a horizontal position as he sunk down against the cushions. Covering their bodies with the throw, he placed a kiss on her forehead where it rested on his chest. She blinked up at him slowly with a sated smile. 

“Mmmm,” she murmured happily in response, not sure she could fully speak yet. His gaze went to the heels that were still tied around her ankles. 

“You know… I thought about taking those off … with my teeth, but I’m just not sure I have in me right now,” he admitted with a chuckle and Julia laughed. 

“Let’s save that for another time,” she replied after a moment, reaching for the ribbons and pulling them loose, the shoes falling to the floor with a clatter. 

David’s fingers stilled against her back and he looked down at Julia thoughtfully. “You know … you should really wear that green dress more often…” he finally said, his expression serious. 

“I don’t know that I can handle another state dinner for a while, David,” Julia confessed. “That was a pretty terrible event we attended tonight.”

David shook his head quickly in protest. 

“No, I just meant around the flat. You know, we get take away? You wear the green dress. Going over a report? Green dress. Cleaning the kitchen? Green dress!” 

Julia erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“Mr. Budd, you have yourself a deal,” she said, her expression becoming one of mock seriousness. “But only if you wear your Armani,” she countered.

David grinned. 

“Deal,” he whispered, sealing the agreement with a kiss as she settled against his chest again, her eyes fluttering shut as they both began to doze.  
  



End file.
